creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
A Mind Joke
La testimonianza di Crisso e Mad Inserzione #1 Salve, Creepyfans. Ho trovato qualcosa di davvero interessante, ieri notte... ...O meglio, è stato Cristian il Giullare (mio carissimo amico) a trovarlo. Penso che, anziché esplicare, sia meglio postarvi tutta la conversazione di ieri notte. _____________________________________________________________ 00:11:21 Il Giullare : Ivan, finalmente ti sei connesso 00:11:28 Mad : Eccolo qua 00:11:34 Mad : Hi Crissow 00:11:43 Mad : dimmi tutto 00:13:11 Il Giullare : Sai, stamattina sono salito in soffitta per prendere l'olio per mia madre... Per puro caso ho ritrovato una scatola che conteneva tutte le mie vecchie cose che temevo quella strega avesse gettato 00:13:31 Mad : Nice =D 00:13:41 Mad : potessi averle io, le vecchie cose 00:14:08 Mad : manco trovo più il quaderno dei testi, la mia vecchia casa ha fama di essere luogo di sparizioni 00:14:20 Mad : non so se te ne ho mai parlato, c'è Blerio infatti che mi piglia sempre per il culo 00:14:52 Mad : (gli ho perso tutti i Topolino, se l'è legata al dito) 00:14:59 Il Giullare : AAHAHAHH! 00:15:10 Mad : (in realtà li ho giù in cantina) 00:15:17 Il Giullare : A parte gli scherzi, tra quei vecchi giocattoli e riviste ho trovato una cosa molto particolare 00:15:29 Il Giullare : Un CD 00:15:31 Mad : la cosa di cui parlavi sul Creepy? 00:15:33 Mad : Oh 00:15:40 Mad : ...A_A i Pornazzi del Crisso 00:16:18 Il Giullare : Ma quali pornazzi?! Non sono mica stato io a rompermi un braccio..! xD 00:16:32 Mad : got it, la smetto 00:16:36 Mad : parla pure, sono tutt'orecchi 00:17:09 Il Giullare : è un vecchio CD, lo tenevo confezionato in una busta trasparente 00:17:19 Il Giullare : Hai presente quelle che si usano ancora adesso per i Cd? 00:17:29 Mad : Yeah, le foderine stile marocchino 00:17:36 Il Giullare : Ecco 00:18:01 Il Giullare : Fatto sta che mi serviva un Cd vergine per masterizzare un po' di musica per Massi, quello con la macchina 00:18:10 Il Giullare : Allora sono sceso giù, ho messo il cd nel computer 00:18:23 Il Giullare : E cosa mi ritrovo? Tutt'altro che un Cd vergine, ma un videogioco! 00:18:30 Mad : o.ò 00:18:39 Il Giullare : L'ho installato subito, non ci ho pensato neanche 00:18:52 Il Giullare : Però... 00:19:15 Il Giullare : è un gioco piuttosto vecchio... La grafica è proprio scrausa è difficile da giocarci, oltretutto sono incastrato al primo livello 00:19:41 Mad : ma cos'è, un Platform stile Nintendo? 00:20:05 Mad : (prendo una Sigaretta, tu intanto continua che torno subito... sono curioso) 00:20:22 Il Giullare : Hai presente Doom? Graficamente è molto simile ed è in prima persona 00:20:44 Il Giullare : Ora ti spiego bene il motivo del mio... "Disagio" 00:20:45 Mad : (ok, eccolo) 00:20:50 Il Giullare : (yeah) 00:20:55 Il Giullare : L'ho installato 00:21:10 Il Giullare : Appena l'ho aperto è partita una musichetta piuttosto malinconica in otto bit 00:21:34 Mad : (sia santificato l'8 Bit) 00:21:58 Il Giullare : La schermata si presentava così: il titolo del gioco (mind jokes o qualcosa del genere) 00:22:09 Il Giullare : Nuova Partita Carica Partita Opzioni 00:22:15 Il Giullare : E sotto i diritti d'autore 00:22:25 Il Giullare : 'sto gioco è stato fatto nel 97, ti rendi conto? 00:22:45 Mad : vecchiotto... dei tempi di Windows 97, insomma 00:22:50 Mad : *95, pardon 00:23:11 Il Giullare : Tutto esaltato ho fatto subito nuova partita 00:23:51 Il Giullare : Mi esce un po' difficile spiegartelo... In sostanza non è partito nessun video introduttivo, nessuna storia, neanche un testo scritto 00:24:12 Il Giullare : Il gioco era già cominciato ed il personaggio si trova in un labirinto 00:24:37 Il Giullare : Le pareti sono bianche e nere a scacchi e il pavimento è grigio 00:24:50 Il Giullare : Ho provato a giocarci, ma dopo mezz'ora mi sono arreso perché non riuscivo più a reggerlo 00:25:01 Il Giullare : A parte il fatto che ho girato a vuoto in sto cazzo di labirinto per trenta minuti 00:25:27 Il Giullare : Ma il gioco, così... Questi colori... Ti giuro, mi ha messo ansia 00:25:39 Il Giullare : Ho dovuto chiuderlo e uscire a farmi un giro 00:25:46 Mad : intrigante... 00:26:09 Mad : ma nel CD c'è una Exe? perché in tal caso ci fai un pacchetto Rar e me lo invii 00:26:28 Il Giullare : Non saprei... Fammi controllare 00:27:08 Il Giullare : No, l'exe non c'è... Solo un mucchio di file 00:27:30 Mad : sicuro? la Exe dovrebbe esserci... 00:27:39 Il Giullare : Toh, eccola 00:27:42 Mad : cioé, come fa sennò a partire 00:27:44 Mad : ah, bene 00:27:56 Il Giullare : Eh, non mi intendo tanto di pc, lo sai 00:28:03 Mad : allora guarda, prova a fare una cosa 00:28:27 Mad : prova a tirare fuori in una cartella tutto il contenuto, poi prova a farlo partire 00:28:42 Mad : se parte, buono: puoi passarmelo 00:28:47 Il Giullare : Ok, dammi cinque minuti 00:28:54 Mad : in caso contrario, dovresti fare qualche screen... sono parecchio curioso 00:29:01 Mad : yes, fai pure, io vado a pissiarre 00:30:44 Il Giullare : Ivan, ci sei? 00:30:55 Il Giullare : Non riesco ad estrarli 00:32:37 Il Giullare : Ivan? 00:32:45 Mad : eccomi, Pardon 00:32:58 Mad : l'argomento mi ha preso, mi giro un'altra Siga 00:33:20 Il Giullare : I file non me li estrae 00:34:29 Mad : hm... 00:35:01 Mad : cos'è, affondiamo in una creepypasta, mo? 00:43:20 Il Giullare : Boh, sai quando nel gioco incappavo in delle strade chiuse 00:43:32 Mad : ecco bravo, parlami un po del gioco 00:43:33 Il Giullare : Trovavo delle lettere rosse, stampate in caratteri cubitali 00:43:46 Il Giullare : *a caratteri cubitali 00:43:52 Il Giullare : Aspé, me le ero segnate 00:44:12 Il Giullare : Ecco: R T A E 00:44:31 Il Giullare : All'inizio non capivo cosa significassero... Poi ho trovato una porta 00:44:56 Il Giullare : Quando mi avvicino e premo la spacebar mi esce una schermata piccolina che mi da la possibilità di scrivere una parola 00:45:18 Il Giullare : Ho pensato subito che le lettere che ho trovato fino ad ora mi dovevano servire a qualcosa 00:45:29 Mad : tipo un codice, eh... 00:45:31 Il Giullare : Allora ho provato alcune parole 00:45:34 Mad : hai provato ad anagrammare? 00:45:36 Il Giullare : Arte, tear, ma niente 00:45:42 Il Giullare : Sì, è quello che ho fatto 00:45:58 Mad : hm... 00:46:36 Mad : decisamente curioso 00:46:37 Il Giullare : Senti Maddo, ho mia madre alla porta e minaccia di uccidermi se non spengo xD 00:46:47 Il Giullare : Ci sentiamo domani e ti aggiorno se riesco ad andare avanti, ok? 00:46:48 Mad : ...questa è una brutta notizia 00:46:50 Mad : fermo fermo 00:46:55 Il Giullare : Cosa c'è? Veloce 00:46:59 Mad : ascolta, tu sei capace a fare gli screen? 00:47:10 Mad : so che al PC sei una sega ma quelli saprai pur farli, no? 00:47:45 Il Giullare : Eh, provo a vedere... 00:47:49 Il Giullare : Il tasto Stamp, no? 00:47:56 Mad : nel caso... non è che domani puoi fare uno screen della schermata iniziale del gioco e di qualche parte del fantomatico labirinto? 00:47:59 Mad : bravo, proprio quello 00:48:06 Il Giullare : Uno screen del gioco? 00:48:16 Mad : Yes, sono curioso 00:48:42 Mad : ti basta premere Stamp, poi vai su Paint e fai CTRL+V 00:48:49 Mad : ovviamente mentre giochi 00:48:55 Mad : e prima che te ne vai, un'ultima cosa bello 00:49:07 Mad : la faccenda è curiosa... non è che posso parlarne in pagina? 00:49:17 Il Giullare : Lo screen te lo farò domani, va bene? 00:50:46 Mad : Nice, nice... 00:51:10 Mad : scusa se ti ho trattenuto, crissolo 00:51:55 Il Giullare : Ok, ora scappo! 00:51:58 Il Giullare : Byez! 00:51:58 Mad : bye bello, grazie 00:52:02 Mad : ci sentiam domani 00:52:06 Il Giullare : Sure! _______________________________________________________________ Il tutto, ovviamente, ha incuriosito la sadica mente del Mad :D Stamattina, appena alzato (molto tardi), mi sono connesso per vedere se Crisso (d'ora in poi lo chiamerò così) era in linea e chiedergli nuove informazioni. Da qui è partita una nuova conversazione... (Quest'ultima è strutturata in modo diverso perché copiata direttamente dalla finestra di MSN, la prima invece era presa dalla cronologia conversazioni) ______________________________________________________________ 11:15:09 Il Giullare says: Buongiorno Ivan 11:15:49 Mad says: Crisso, eccotiqqua 11:15:54 Mad says: come andò? 11:16:09 Il Giullare says: Tutto trank, ho un mucchio di cose da fare per colpa di sto D&D 11:16:24 Il Giullare says: Domani ho una nuova sessione, un giocatore nuovo e non ho ancora preparato un piffero per la storia! 11:16:28 Mad says: voglio giocarci anch'io... darn 11:16:36 Mad says: usa quell'idea di cui mi avevi parlato l'altra volta, no? 11:16:37 Il Giullare says: Un giorno, mio caro Ivan A_A 11:16:53 Mad says: quella del mago che commissionava la missione 11:16:55 Il Giullare says: Sicuramente, anche perché mi trovo un po' con le spalle al muro asd 11:17:03 Il Giullare says: Tu come stai? 11:17:21 Mad says: io tranquillo, come al solito ieri mi sono lanciato nel letto tardi 11:17:35 Mad says: e, come vedi, mi sono svegliato a 'st'ora scarsa 11:17:49 Mad says: detesto svegliarmi tardi, sai? mi sembra quasi di aver perso mezza giornata a buffo 11:18:07 Il Giullare says: Lo so perfettamente, ecco perché io ho sempre la sveglia alle nove... 11:18:16 Mad says: ma anche io ho la sveglia, però non la sento =D 11:18:23 Mad says: comunque, Crisso 11:18:29 Il Giullare says: A te neanche con le cannonate ti svegliano e_e 11:18:33 Mad says: novità dal mistico labirinto? 11:18:44 Mad says: (e pensare che un tempo mi svegliavo in automatico alle 6 del mattino...) 11:18:55 Il Giullare says: Il labirinto... Ho provato a fare lo screen 11:19:09 Il Giullare says: Ma quando l'ho incollato su paint mi ha dato solo nero 11:19:21 Il Giullare says: O sono impedito io o forse è proprio così 11:19:24 Mad says: hm... 11:19:27 Il Giullare says: Nel dubbio 11:19:33 Il Giullare says: Ti ho fatto una fotografia 11:19:41 Il Giullare says: La vuoi vedere? 11:19:44 Mad says: calcola che a me capita la stessa cosa con VLC o Windows Media Player 11:19:48 Mad says: sarebbe meraviglioso, compare 11:19:53 Mad says: meglio che niente Il Giullare wants to send you the file PICT3125.JPG (291K bytes). It will be saved in directory H:/Programmi/aMSN/scripts/amsn_received. Do you want to receive this file? - (Accept / Save as / Reject) 11:19:59 Il Giullare says: Toh File transfer accepted 11:20:04 Il Giullare says: Questa è la schermata iniziale 11:20:35 Il Giullare says: Salvare/caricare la partita non funziona... 11:20:45 Mad says: hm... 11:20:54 Il Giullare says: Ogni volta sono costretto a ricominciare il gioco da zero 11:20:58 Mad says: hai provato a premerli tutti, i tasti ingame? 11:21:07 Il Giullare says: Ovvius 11:21:21 Mad says: magari non hai modo di salvare perché quello è il primo livello... forse fa tipo Checkpoint, no? 11:21:26 Il Giullare says: Ma sono pochi i comandi... Le freccette e la spacebar 11:21:33 Il Giullare says: Eh, forse 11:21:57 Mad says: anche perché nel caso contrario sarebbe una gran rottura di coglioni 11:22:05 Il Giullare says: Sul serio 11:22:18 Mad says: magari risolvi l'agognato tastierino e poi ti tocca ricominciare 11:22:23 Mad says: arrivata, la guardo 11:22:41 Mad says: "A Mind Joke"... 11:22:54 Mad says: ...Pastoso. 11:23:20 Mad says: se trovi il modo di trasformare quel CD in ISO o simili, allora fallo perché voglio giocarci 11:23:29 Il Giullare says: In cosa? xD 11:23:39 Mad says: niente, niente A_A 11:23:50 Il Giullare says: Tamarro, mi parli in lingua straniera 11:24:11 Mad says: non è che poi mi faresti qualche screen del labirinto? mi intriga parecchio... 11:24:27 Mad says: nel mentre, credo proprio posterò il tutto su Creepypasta... se non ti dispiace 11:24:31 Mad says: la cosa si sta facendo interessante 11:24:43 Il Giullare says: Sì, va bene... 11:24:49 Il Giullare says: Non ha molto creepy 11:24:56 Il Giullare says: Però... Vai su google e cerca A Mind Joke 11:25:11 Il Giullare says: Questo gioco non è nemmeno mai uscito 11:25:44 Mad says: ma ti dirò, sin da quando me ne hai parlato ho pensato a un Indie Game, ovvero quel tipo di giochi che vengono programmati da un solo programmatore 11:25:54 Mad says: un po come il caro Don't Look Back, hai presente? 11:26:05 Il Giullare says: Sì, mi ci hai fatto giocare una volta 11:26:21 Mad says: gran gioco, quello... comunque 11:26:24 Il Giullare says: Dai, ti faccio la foto del labirinto, aspettami un attimo 11:26:27 Mad says: pensavo il principio fosse lo stesso 11:26:28 Mad says: marvelloso 11:26:45 Mad says: i'll wait, intanto mi giro una Siga 11:36:38 Il Giullare joins conversation 11:36:39 Il Giullare joins conversation 11:36:40 Il Giullare says: ecco Il Giullare wants to send you the file PICT3127.JPG (308K bytes). It will be saved in directory H:/Programmi/aMSN/scripts/amsn_received. Do you want to receive this file? - (Accept / Save as / Reject) File transfer accepted 11:36:54 Mad says: oooh, nice 11:37:05 Il Giullare says: Ho provato a girare un po' 11:37:19 Il Giullare says: è un casino... Poi sta musichetta mi si ficca nel cervello 11:37:44 Il Giullare says: Oltretutto sto gioco non è roba per i claustrofobici... Però è una sfida personale ormai 11:37:52 Il Giullare says: Sono troppo orgoglioso per farmi battere da un videogioco del 97 11:38:07 Mad says: mentre facevi la foto, stavo pensando... 11:38:16 Mad says: hai trovato le famose quattro lettere ed un tastierino 11:38:30 Il Giullare says: Una porta con il tastierino, sì 11:38:36 Il Giullare says: Mi da la possibilità di digirate delle lettere 11:38:45 Mad says: ecco, anagrammare quattro lettere non è difficile... non ci sono molte possibilità 11:38:49 Mad says: e suppongo tu le abbia provate tutte 11:39:00 Mad says: se ci fossero altre lettere, nel labirinto? 11:39:17 Il Giullare says: Non ci ho pensato... 11:39:29 Il Giullare says: Cioé, capisci... Ste quattro lettere le ho trovate dopo un'ora che giravo 11:39:38 Il Giullare says: E non riesco a ricordarmi le strade esatte 11:39:51 Mad says: la grafica la immaginavo peggiore, ti dirò 11:39:56 Mad says: sarà che la macchinetta smussa i pixel... 11:40:14 Il Giullare says: Che ne so... A me ricorda un casino Doom 11:40:23 Mad says: eh, effettivamente ne ha un po l'aria 11:40:39 Mad says: buono, comunque, ora ho il materiale adatto ad un'inserzione sul Creepypasta 11:41:00 Il Giullare says: Ottimo 11:41:15 Il Giullare says: Magari gli utenti mi danno una mano con sta cosa del gioco asd 11:41:32 Mad says: è la prima cosa che ho pensato, calcola 11:41:43 Mad says: comunque tu fai un tentativo e cerca 'ste famose lettere 11:41:49 Il Giullare says: Ci proverò 11:42:03 Il Giullare says: Ora però devo preparare la storia di D&D, non posso chiudermi troppo su sto giochino 11:42:17 Mad says: va bene bello, io preparo l'insezione e stacco 11:42:25 Il Giullare says: Ok... Byez! 11:42:28 Mad says: bye Crissolo ________________________________________________________________ ...Ed eccoci qui, con due fotografie di "A Mind Joke". Gli screen hanno un nonsocché di curioso, trasmettono una certa inquietudine. Vorrei tanto sentire la musica angosciante di cui parla Crisso... Che dire, non è finita qui! Non appena Crisso scoprirà qualcosa di nuovo, ci farà sapere... Ergo Stay Tuned. Inserzione #2 Bene, Creepyfans: ci sono novità su A Mind Joke, il fantomatico gioco rinvenuto da Crisso. Insieme alla conversazione tirata fuori stasera, ci sono due nuove immagini. In sintesi, Crisso ha trovato finalmente le lettere strutturando come consigliato il labirinto su carta: a quanto pare servirà anche l'aiuto di voi utenti, per venire a capo della combinazione... 11:46:05 Il Giullare ♠ : Ivan... 11:46:20 Mad : Crisso, finalmente ti trovo 11:46:23 Mad : come stai, bello? 11:46:42 Il Giullare ♠ : Ho dormito malissimo 11:46:51 Il Giullare ♠ : Sono di pessimo umore, stamattina 11:47:03 Il Giullare ♠ : Oltretutto ho avuto un mezzo scazzo con il compagno di mia madre 11:47:13 Il Giullare ♠ : A te come va? 11:47:29 Mad : Hm... :/ 11:47:36 Mad : a me tutto tranquillo, dai 11:47:49 Mad : ieri ho avuto l'onore di disegnare i miei vecchi compagni di JuJitsu 11:48:02 Il Giullare ♠ : Bello, bello 11:48:37 Il Giullare ♠ : Eh, a proposito... 11:48:56 Il Giullare ♠ : Ho seguito il consiglio di uno degli utenti, ho disegnato la mappa 11:49:15 Il Giullare ♠ : La mappa del labirinto 11:49:21 Il Giullare ♠ : E sono riuscito a trovare tutte le lettere 11:49:34 Il Giullare ♠ : Ma ancora non riesco a trovare la fottuta parola per uscire da lì 11:49:36 Mad : sia santificato quel Creepyfan 11:49:43 Mad : le lettere quali sono? 11:49:56 Il Giullare ♠ : Eh... Ci ho impiegato un sacco di tempo a farlo... 11:50:12 Mad : Nice Crisso, mi sei piaciuto 11:50:16 Il Giullare ♠ : R T A E E B H 11:50:31 Mad : mmm... 11:50:35 Mad : Heart Be? 11:50:39 Mad : Be Heart? 11:50:53 Mad : The Bear? :lol 11:50:58 Il Giullare ♠ : eheheeh 11:51:14 Il Giullare ♠ : Senti, ho bisogno di fare un giro, questo gioco mi mette l'ansia a lungo andare 11:51:42 Mad : so che sei curioso, però ti consiglierei di spegnere le casse se ti fa quest'effetto :/ 11:52:07 Il Giullare ♠ : E dire che se spengo le casse per evitare quella musichetta è anche peggio... Il labirinto mi inquieta ancora di più quando non c'è nessun rumore di sottofondo 11:52:19 Mad : Oh, in tal caso lasciale accese 11:52:32 Mad : comunque, Crisso 11:52:40 Mad : presto verrò a trovarti, voglio provare a copiare quel gioco 11:52:48 Il Giullare ♠ : Va bene 11:52:57 Mad : tutt'al più dormo in strada :D 11:53:08 Il Giullare ♠ : Ma va, te lo trovo un hotel dove alloggiare 11:53:19 Il Giullare ♠ : Male che vada dirò a mia madre che sono frocio e tu sei il mio fidanzato... asd 11:53:25 Mad : così va benissimo <3 11:53:38 Il Giullare ♠ : Senti, ora ho proprio bisogno di respirare un po' di ossigeno, ti passo le foto e vado a farmi un giretto con il Nano 11:53:48 Mad : foto? ne hai scattate altre? 02/09/11 11:53:52 Il Giullare ♠ wants to send you the file PICT3129.JPG (316K bytes). It will be saved in directory H:/Programmi/aMSN/scripts/amsn_received. Do you want to receive this file? 02/09/11 11:53:57 File transfer accepted 11:54:02 Il Giullare ♠ : Del labirinto e di una delle lettere, poi la macchina fotografica si è scaricata 11:54:11 Mad : maravelloso 02/09/11 11:54:12 Il Giullare ♠ wants to send you the file PICT3128.JPG (302K bytes). It will be saved in directory H:/Programmi/aMSN/scripts/amsn_received. Do you want to receive this file? 02/09/11 11:54:15 File transfer accepted 11:54:22 Il Giullare ♠ : Se non avessi sputtananto tutti i soldi in sigarette, andrei a comprare delle pile di ricambio 11:54:25 Mad : sai, non sarebbe un male ricomprare le batterie >=D 11:54:26 Mad : ah, ecco 11:54:36 Mad : Sigarette: Cancro del portafoglio 11:54:43 Mad : vai a drummini, amico mio! come Zio Ivan! 11:54:54 Il Giullare ♠ : Sul serio... Sia maledetto questo vizio 11:54:54 Il Giullare ♠ : Ora vado, a dopo 11:55:00 Mad : a dopo, bello Inserzione #3 Si ritorna nel mondo di A Mind Joke, il curioso gioco rinvenuto da Crisso! Finalmente abbiamo nuove informazioni... Ma anziché stare ad annoiarvi, copio qui la solita conversazione (il pezzo iniziale è tagliato, non sentivo Crisso da un pò e così abbiamo parlato di fatti personali). 23:40:55 Il Giullare ♠ says: Esatto 23:41:10 Il Giullare ♠ says: Comunque... Stasera ho riaperto A Mind Joke 23:41:22 Mad says: Oh... Nice 23:41:35 Il Giullare ♠ says: Non ci ho giocato in questi giorni, tra D&D e tutto il resto... Non ho avuto tempo neppure per grattarmi le chiappe 23:41:51 Il Giullare ♠ says: Comunque, sono riuscito a superare il primo livello 23:42:02 Mad says: Marvelous! 23:42:07 Mad says: alla fine quindi che parola era? 23:42:08 Il Giullare ♠ says: La parola da anagrammare era Breathe, come avevano consigliato gli utenti 23:42:13 Il Giullare ♠ says: Respirare... 23:42:23 Mad says: ne ero certo... perfetta nel contesto claustrofobico del labirinto 23:42:31 Il Giullare ♠ says: Che buffo, nevvero? 23:42:38 Il Giullare ♠ says: Aderisce perfettamente con il mio concetto di ironia 23:42:51 Il Giullare ♠ says: Comunque, c'è un nuovo enigma in arrivo... 23:42:56 Il Giullare ♠ says: Non appena si esce dal labirinto 23:43:20 Il Giullare ♠ says: Appare una schermata nera di caricamento, dopo di ché mi ritrovo in una specie di giardino, a camminare per un piccolo sentiero 23:44:06 Il Giullare ♠ says: Se si percorre tutto il sentiero, si arriva ad un alto cancello, attraverso il quale si intravede una grossa casa 23:44:18 Il Giullare ♠ says: Se invece si abbandona il sentiero si può camminare per un giardino... 23:44:58 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ho trovato qualche lapide qua e la dove c'erano scritte alcune cose... Tipo su di una ho trovato una scritta AHAHAHAHAHAH 23:45:31 Il Giullare ♠ says: Su di un'altra invece "He have NO face" 23:45:39 Il Giullare ♠ says: Poi il resto non me lo ricordo... 23:45:48 Il Giullare ♠ says: Tralasciando sta cosa, ho trovato una lapide più grossa 23:46:11 Il Giullare ♠ says: QUando mi avvicino per analizzarla mi compare l'ennesimo spazio per inserire una parola, com'era successo nel labirinto del primo livello 23:46:24 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ho provato a digitare qualche parola a muzzo, ma niente da fare... 23:46:36 Mad says: toccherebbe provare Slenderman >: D 23:46:42 Mad says: comunque, scherzi apparte... è interessante 23:46:50 Il Giullare ♠ says: Lascia stare, ci ho già provato xD 23:46:53 Mad says: dovresti rileggere tutte le lapidi 23:46:55 Mad says: (ne ero certo) 23:47:12 Mad says: magari t'è scappato qualche indizio... 23:47:23 Mad says: lasciami indovinare, foto non sei riuscito a farne vè? 23:47:40 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ho la macchina fotografica scarica, bello 23:47:54 Mad says: giuro che ti mando le batterie per posta 23:48:06 Il Giullare ♠ says: Poi se faccio gli "screen" (ho imparato a farli e mi sento un figo) quando copio su Paint esce solo una schermata nera 23:48:21 Mad says: come la prima volta, quindi... 23:48:30 Il Giullare ♠ says: Yep 23:48:35 Mad says: chissà in che razza di linguaggio è scritto... 23:48:40 Il Giullare ♠ says: ah, mi ero quasi dimenticato... 23:48:47 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ho trovato un altro dettaglio, in quel giardino 23:48:52 Il Giullare ♠ says: C'è una specie di buca... 23:49:09 Il Giullare ♠ says: In realtà è un quadrato tutto nero in mezzo al giardino 23:49:23 Il Giullare ♠ says: Pessimamente disegnato, ma usando un po' di fantasia ho capito che è una buca 23:49:43 Mad says: comincio a pensare che il giardino sia più un cimitero 23:49:53 Il Giullare ♠ says: Quando mi avvicino e l'analizzo mi esce scritto "Jump in?" 23:50:02 Il Giullare ♠ says: E la selezione Yes o No 23:50:18 Il Giullare ♠ says: Un cimitero... Da brividi... Comunque 23:50:21 Il Giullare ♠ says: Se faccio Yes 23:50:23 Il Giullare ♠ says: Il gioco crasha 23:50:41 Il Giullare ♠ says: Che sfaso, dover ricominciare sempre da capo (ho scoperto che salva/carica non funziona) 23:50:46 Mad says: hm... brutto presentimento 23:50:49 Il Giullare ♠ says: Non capisco se si tratta di una burla o un errore del gioco... 23:50:53 Mad says: e se il gioco fosse, chessò, incompleto? 23:51:10 Mad says: speriamo non si concluda così... magari scrivendo la parola giusta si apre il cancello di cui parlavi 23:51:10 Il Giullare ♠ says: Spero di no, se non fosse per il mal di testa che mi crea mi ci sto appassionando 23:51:28 Il Giullare ♠ says: Quindi non resta altro da fare... 23:51:34 Il Giullare ♠ says: Domani mi scrivo le cose che trovo nel giardino 23:51:39 Mad says: Creepyfans, scelgo voi! 23:51:45 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ahahahahah 23:51:50 Mad says: magari riescono ad aiutarci ancora 23:51:57 Il Giullare ♠ says: I ragazzuoli sono tornati utili con l'altro livello, effettivamente 23:52:01 Mad says: decisamente 23:52:07 Mad says: poi aggiornami sulle frasi in lapide 23:52:23 Mad says: Cris, come sempre approfitto di questa conversazione per aggiornarli a dovere, eh 23:52:33 Il Giullare ♠ says: Se pubblichi anche questa conversazione domani te le scrivo direttamente lì 23:52:34 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ecco, bravo 23:52:40 Mad says: Marvelous 23:53:00 Il Giullare ♠ says: Però non postare il pezzo iniziale, dubito che ai creepy ragazzi interessi delle mie paranoie... xD 23:53:43 Mad says: obvious 23:53:53 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ora credo che mi coricherò... Ho ancora quel libro da leggere, "il signore delle mosche" 23:54:01 Mad says: ottimo, io torno ai miei dolci Indie Games 23:54:10 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ok, notte Ivan 23:54:15 Mad says: 'nite bello ...Quindi, eccoci qui: Breathe era la parola esatta. Sembra il gioco sia dotato di un nuovo livello e di un nuovo Enigma da risolvere... Comincio a pensare sia interamente sviluppato su enigmi (anche se un'altra cosa che penso è che quest'ultimo si concluda qui, dato il Crash di gioco... Mah.) Rimanete sintonizzati per la prossima inserzione... :) Inserzione #4 A Mind Joke non si ferma: nuova conversazione con Cris (si ringrazia l'utente che aveva consigliato la parola "Clown", quindi). 22:29:08 Mad says: calcola che sto traducendo apposta una Pasta per l'utenza 22:29:12 Mad says: ma, approposito 22:29:20 Mad says: novità da AMJ? 22:29:34 Mad says: l'utenza ha fornito indizi preziosi... 22:29:37 Il Giullare ♠ says: Preferivo che tu non entrassi nell'argomento, ma visto che ci siamo... asd 22:29:41 Il Giullare ♠ says: Oggi ci ho giocato 22:29:51 Mad says: preferisci non parlarne, Cris? 22:30:04 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ho inserito (per l'ennesima volta) la parola Breathe alla porta del primo livello 22:30:11 Il Giullare ♠ says: E rieccomi nel cimitero/giardino 22:30:24 Il Giullare ♠ says: Il gioco è crashato almeno una decina di volte, prima che io riuscissi a trovare la soluzione 22:30:42 Il Giullare ♠ says: Vuol dire che ho ripetuto una decina di volte il primo livello del labirinto 22:31:02 Il Giullare ♠ says: Stavo dando di matto, quando finalmente ho trovato la soluzione: clown 22:31:32 Mad says: oh, allora l'utenza ci aveva azzeccato! 22:32:02 Il Giullare ♠ says: Le azzeccano tutte... Una volta scritto clown si è sentito un suono in 8bit e la musichetta si è fermata per qualche secondo 22:32:09 Il Giullare ♠ says: Poi è ripartita... 22:32:16 Il Giullare ♠ says: Mi sono voltato e sono andato alla buca 22:32:25 Il Giullare ♠ says: "Jump in?" "Yes" 22:32:30 Il Giullare ♠ says: E finalmente il gioco non è crashato 22:32:44 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ho tirato un sospiro di sollievo, ma quando mi sono trovato davanti l'ennesimo enigma ho dato di matto 22:32:56 Il Giullare ♠ says: Si comincia con un lungo corridoio 22:32:59 Il Giullare ♠ says: LUNGHISSIMO 22:33:05 Il Giullare ♠ says: non finiva mai 22:33:08 Il Giullare ♠ says: Tutto dritto 22:33:41 Il Giullare ♠ says: Sarò rimasto cinque minuti con il dito sulla freccetta su 22:33:49 Il Giullare ♠ says: Per andare fino in fondo 22:34:10 Mad says: pesante... 22:34:25 Il Giullare ♠ says: Le pareti erano tipo nere e il pavimento bianchissimo, non riesco a descriverti che mal di testa mi è venuto.... 22:34:43 Il Giullare ♠ says: Per cercare di scorgere qualche particolare ho tenuto le casse accese 22:35:01 Il Giullare ♠ says: La musichetta del giardino a poco a poco si distorceva, fino a diventare un insistente "bzzzzzz" 22:35:42 Il Giullare ♠ says: Arrivato alla fine del corridoio, rincoglionito come quando ci si fa pesantemente, mi ritrovo davanti un muro con un bigliettino 22:35:53 Il Giullare ♠ says: "There's no turning back" 22:35:57 Il Giullare ♠ says: Quest c'era scritto 22:36:10 Il Giullare ♠ says: Il gioco si è bloccato per qualche secondoq uando ho premuto ancora la barra spaziatrice 22:36:17 Il Giullare ♠ says: Temevo di dover riavviare il pc 22:36:34 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ma quando è ripartito, alle mie spalle non avev più un corridoio 22:36:36 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ma un altro muro 22:36:56 Il Giullare ♠ says: E sopra vi era scritto WAIT... 22:37:29 Il Giullare ♠ says: Mi sono trovato in questa stanza, con quell'insistente bzzz e la scritta wait, in rosso sul muro nero e il pavimento bianco 22:37:45 Il Giullare ♠ says: Potevo muovermi, ma c'era poco spazio e comunque non c'era niente da fare 22:37:47 Il Giullare ♠ says: Solo aspettare 22:37:59 Mad says: proprio come richiesto dal gioco... 22:38:05 Mad says: sembra quasi ti schiavizzi 22:38:30 Il Giullare ♠ says: Mi farà esplodere il cervello, mi rinchiuderanno in un manicomio per colpa di sto coso... 22:38:41 Il Giullare ♠ says: L'attesa mi è sembrata a dir poco eterna 22:38:54 Il Giullare ♠ says: Precisamente non so dirti quanto tempo sono rimasto lì, continuando a premere tasti a caso 22:39:06 Il Giullare ♠ says: Pensa che sono persino andato a pisciare e al mio ritorno il personaggio stava ancora aspettando 22:39:28 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ho tenuto le casse accese per tutto il tempo e se ci penso mi sembra ancora di sentire quel bzzz 22:40:35 Il Giullare ♠ says: Alla fine è comparsa una scritta in basso 22:40:41 Il Giullare ♠ says: "...No more" 22:40:55 Mad says: Lost Silver? o.ò 22:40:58 Il Giullare ♠ says: La schermata si è oscurata completamente, una specie di dissolvenza 22:41:02 Il Giullare ♠ says: Lost silver? 22:41:15 Mad says: sì, la Pasta di Pokémon Argento... gli Unown dicevano "NO More" 22:41:26 Il Giullare ♠ says: O rly? 22:41:54 Mad says: yeah, ma continua pure 22:42:21 Il Giullare ♠ says: Penso che la frase sia collegata... Boh, l'ennesima presa per il culo insomma 22:42:24 Il Giullare ♠ says: Wait no more 22:42:47 Il Giullare ♠ says: è come se il creatore di questo gioco si divertisse a prendermi in giro 22:42:52 Il Giullare ♠ says: Comunque... 22:42:57 Il Giullare ♠ says: Il gioco prosegue 22:43:00 Il Giullare ♠ says: Schermata interamente nera 22:43:07 Il Giullare ♠ says: In alto compare una scritta 22:43:19 Il Giullare ♠ says: "Hi, how are you?" 22:43:26 Il Giullare ♠ says: Potevo selezionare diverse scelte... 22:43:56 Il Giullare ♠ says: Fine. ... Sad. Mad. Happy. 22:44:10 Il Giullare ♠ says: Aspé, non me le ricordo... Le ho su un foglietto 22:45:00 Mad says: evviva, sono citato nel gioco =D 22:45:06 Il Giullare ♠ says: Bad. Alone. Bored. 22:45:13 Il Giullare ♠ says: C'erano anche ste tre 22:45:19 Il Giullare ♠ says: Per un totale di otto scelte disponibili 22:45:31 Il Giullare ♠ says: Io mi sentivo di fare lo spiritoso e ho selezionato "bored" 22:45:39 Il Giullare ♠ says: Il gioco è crashato un'altra volta... 22:45:42 Mad says: lol! 22:45:44 Mad says: povero Crisso! 22:45:50 Il Giullare ♠ says: Non sai quante bestemmie 22:45:51 Mad says: ergo mo devi rifarti tutto... 22:45:55 Mad says: pesante, decisamente 22:46:09 Il Giullare ♠ says: Col cazzo... Per un po' sto gioco non voglio nemmeno sentirlo nominare 22:46:26 Il Giullare ♠ says: Quando ho staccato gli occhi dal pc dopo l'ultimo crash ero tutto svarionato... 22:46:50 Mad says: mi sembra giusto... rifarsi tutto quel macello dev'essere di una pesantezza immonda 22:46:54 Mad says: senza contare la paranoia che genera 22:47:04 Il Giullare ♠ says: Ma fosse solo paranoia... 22:47:09 Il Giullare ♠ says: È proprio angoscia 22:47:20 Il Giullare ♠ says: Mi fa star male 22:47:36 Mad says: in tal caso non riaprirlo... corri il rischio di crashare e ricominciare altre 6 volte 22:48:25 Il Giullare ♠ says: è una questione d'orgoglio, questo gioco lo voglio finire... Ma ho bisogno di un po' di tempo. Oltretutto ora voglio essere sicuro al cento per cento prima di dare una risposta a quella domanda 22:48:42 Il Giullare ♠ says: Se il gioco mi crasha un'altra volta dopo tutta quell'attesa... Potrei diventare violento xD 22:50:02 Mad says: e ci credo tiomg 22:50:23 Mad says: in tal caso, rimane una sola cosa da fare... 22:50:27 Mad says: Creepyfans, SCELGO VOI! 22:50:34 Mad says: (ormai è la nuova frase d'effetto) 22:50:43 Il Giullare ♠ says: Li tirerai scemi, poracci... asd 22:50:52 Mad says: devono soffrire anche loro con te, amico mio Esattamente: dovete soffrire anche voi col Crisso. Ergo, le parole citate dal nostro impavido giocatore sono Fine Sad Mad Happy ... Bad Alone Bored Voi cosa consigliate? Se dovessi andare di cuore direi Mad... =D Scherzi apparte, il gioco si fa sempre più cupo... Da una parte invidio Crisso, dall'altra decisamente no. Le cronache su LeveltheTwelve Inserzione #5 Utenti del Creepypasta, avete davanti agli occhi un Mad emozionato come un bambino. Molti di voi chiedevano del fantomatico "A Mind Joke" (per maggiori informazioni http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhGuQ2stqfo ), la cosa buffa è che io stesso m'ero arreso all'idea di avere ulteriori informazioni. Ormai sento Cris così poco che manco so da quanto non apre il maledetto gioco, e poi cosa succede? Questo. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Nw_sap23as Cris, se ci sei batti un colpo: io sono parecchio emozionato, ergo non oso immaginare te. Ma la smetto con questi vaneggiamenti da bambino felice, quel che mi preme sapere adesso è cosa ne pensate voi utenti. A primo impatto ho pensato fosse un Fake... Però, anche se fosse, trovo il video quantomeno angosciante. Maggiori riflessioni su quest'ultimo le tirerò poi, adesso devo andare... Domani tocca lavorare. Enjoy Your Nightmare, Fans =) (Il video qui sopra riportato è stato rimosso. In esso si vedeva un fantomatico secondo labirinto e una scritta "Loud" con uno smile al posto della o) Questo fu il commento che più tardi Mad fece al riguardo: Comincio dicendo che, a parer mio, il video non è Fake (e se lo è, allora tanto di cappello all'autore). Ho letteralmente spolpato il video che Cris mi mandò, e "Loud" riesce a donarmi la stessa inquietudine del suo predecessore. Probabilmente mi piace illudermi, poiché penso cose come "speriamo non sia fake, finalmente una svolta interessante in questa curiosa vicenda"... Comunque! Musiche, grafica e movimenti sembrano precisi con quelli del video che mi inviò Cris (notare anche l'attesa tra la schermata iniziale e la sessione di gioco, pressoché identica). Ora rimane il dubbio del Load... Che sia possibile salvare durante il gioco in un qualche modo? Magari, andando avanti con la 'storia', sarà disponibile una schermata di salvataggio... ...Comunque, ho intenzione di inviare un messaggio a Levelthetwelve (nome curioso) poiché tra i dati di Youtube risulta essere un italiano. Inserzione #6 Parola d'ordine: LeveltheTwelve. Era un po che non veniva pubblicata un'inserzione su AMJ, ma credo sia il momento giusto per farlo... Da dove cominciare? Nell'ultima inserzione si accennava la comparsa di un ambiguo canale di Youtube che prende il nome di "Levelthetwelve". Quest'ultimo, facendosi beffe dell'utenza, ha cominciato a postare gameplay del misterioso titolo. Il Cimitero http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcPEN0Xeq9U Dopo il primo video uppato da Levelthetwelve è comparso anche un gameplay riconducibile facilmente al secondo livello raggiunto da Cris, ovvero Il Cimitero. Levelthetwelve venne accusato di Fake nel primo video e sembra essersela presa un po: nella descrizione di questo secondo, infatti, troviamo scritto "Fake?".Che se la sia presa o che stia ridendo alle nostre spalle, beh, poco importa: il video non è un Fake ed è Cris stesso a confermarlo. Ma non finisce qui... Il Corridoio http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBOKhk-2vrM Nell'inserzione #3, mi pare, Cris ci parlava del livello seguente al labirinto; un lunghissimo corridoio con pareti nere e pavimento bianco doveva essere percorso, dopodiché alla fine di esso trovavamo un bel "There's no turning back". Per l'ennesima volta Levelthetwelve posta un video analogo. Nuovamente Cris ne conferma la veridicità. Ormai sono molte le teorie che girano su AMJ, io stesso ho teorizzato qualcosa (forse troppo forzato). Che Levelthetwelve sia un amico di Cris? Che sia Cris stesso l'artefice di tutto? Mi riesce difficile pensarlo, mi fido parecchio del mio amico e dubito si burlerebbe di me in tal modo.Ora, quel che penso è che Levelthetwelve sia un utente della Pagina: su questo non ci piove. A voi la parola! Inserzione #7 Stavolta c'è ben poco da dire: se quando Levelthetwelve sbucò fuori ero felice come un bimbo, adesso sono praticamente elettrizzato.Ben poco da dire, semplicemente un Video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPxx2WN7HNQ Non ho molto tempo per scrivere, quindi apro l'inserzione come punto di discussione! (Anche qui il video risulta rimosso, a giudicare dai commenti sembra che il video illustrasse un metodo da usare per scaricare il gioco) Twentysix Ouseven Inserzione #8 Allora, vediamo... Dall'ultima inserzione ne sono successe di tutti i colori. Così tante che proprio non so da dove cominciare. Proviamo: Nell'Inserzione #7 il nostro caro LeveltheTwelve uppò, insieme ad un video, l'ipotetico Download di A Mind Joke. Dopo averlo scaricato, siamo giunti alla conclusione che nel gioco scaricato non era presente la porta per accedere al secondo livello (Anche se diversi sostengono di averla trovata, ma è tutto da vedere). È passato parecchio da questa scoperta... E proprio ieri sera è sorto un nuovo, intricato mistero. Twentysix Ouseven. Quest'ultimo è un tale che, registratosi su Facebook e Youtube, sostiene di avere il gioco: posta così un video dove, per una frazione di secondo, è possibile vedere la pagina Opzioni di AMJ che subito dopo si sfalda in numerosi pixel. Nella descrizione video sono presenti due archivi: un protetto da Password dove è presente un file immagine, l'altro è un piccolo indovinello, chiave di volta per accedere al precedente archivio. Dopo poco l'utenza riesce a risolvere il tutto: la password è Mindblow e nel primo archivio è presente l'ipotetica immagine delle Opzioni di AMJ, apparentemente collegate a Polybius. Ma è qui che Twentysix sembra fregarsi: nell'ìimmagine (e anche in un video che trovate poco più sotto) è presente, oltre a "Barely Games 1997" anche "Sinnesloschen". Qui viene il bello: le persone poco attente penseranno che quella è la fantomatica casa produttrice di Polybius, ma TUTTO CIO' È SBAGLIATO: Sinnesloschen è la casa che ha creato una replica della leggenda, nulla di più e nulla di meno.Comunque Twentysix Ouseven posta un altro video: Molti sostengono sia un fake poiché, quando Twentysix clicca su una delle spunte, l'intera immagine si sposta leggermente... Ciò implica che sono solo immagini sovrapposte. Twentysix non demorde comunque, ed uppa una immagine in pagina che, noto solo adesso, è stata cancellata. Quest'ultima immagine mostrava uno dei corridoi dell'ipotetico labirinto di AMJ con tanto di porta... Nella grandezza dei quadrati neri e bianchi, comunque, sembrava esserci molta differenza con la versione da noi giocata. Levelthetwelve risponde a Twentysix con un enigmatico video (visualizzabile solo sul suo canale: aprire il video con un link, almeno a me, dà un errore di Google). Nel video è presente il quadro "Saturno che divora i suoi figli" di Goya, ed infine vediamo la porta del labirinto. Infine, nuovo mistero ancora in fase di sviluppo: Twenty posta un video. Nel video viene mostrata un'ipotetica ISO di AMJ, nella descrizione invece troviamo un RAR con all'interno altri RAR protetti da Password. Il mistero è ancora in fase di sviluppo, ma di certo troveremo la soluzione. Epilogo e teorie finali Inserzione #9 Vediamo da dove cominciare... Allora: Twentysix Ouseven era un account burlone creato da Thomas Kraken per intrattenere la pagina (anche io ne ero all'oscuro), LeveltheTwelve invece sembra averla presa sul serio ed il tutto fa molto telefilm. Comunque sia, il nostro simpatico figuro numerato ha postato un nuovo Video Gameplay di AMJ: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5U_Zw5AqB4I Nel video ci è mostrato l'ipotetico Livello 4, anche se in molti gridano Fake... La certezza non c'è, però di certo qualcosa non ci convince. Comunque, apro l'Inserzione per aggiornarvi su una novità curiosa: di ritorno da una buona serata, accedendo al canale Youtube di Creepypasta&Stuff, ho trovato questo: Oggetto: Violazione Gentile Signore, ci duole segnalarLe una violazione da parte Sua dei diritty di copyright riguardanti il gioco "A mind joke". In un video appartenente al Suo canale sono state diffuse riprese del gameplay di questo gioco, esente dalle regolamentazioni abandonware e non rilasciato ufficialmente, cosa che costituisce un reato secondo la vigente regolamentazione internazionale. La preghiamo perciò di rimuovere il suddetto video. Il mancato rispetto di questo avviso porterà ad un'azione legale nei Vostri confronti, cosa che ci auguriamo non accadere. I riferimenti al gioco in note del Suo account Facebook non rientrano nelle violazioni, sebbene le informazioni in esse contenute siano sbagliate e/o fuorvianti. Riferimenti a questo messaggio sono concessi anche pubblicamente. Confidiamo nella Sua comprensione e consigliamo di dimenticare il gioco da Lei spesso citato. Sperando che simili incidenti non si ripetano, Barely Games Inc. Personalmente trovo il tutto quantomeno azzardato: la BarelyGames sarebbe quindi una casa videoludica registrata ufficialmente, secondo questa Mail......Ma questo è impossibile, dato che su Internet non v'è traccia.Ho comunque intenzione di "regalare" una risposta al mittente... Di gameplay in rete se ne vedono molti, non vedo quale legge io stia violando se il tutto fosse vero =) A voi la parola. Questa fu l'ultima inserzione. In seguito LeveltheTwelve rimosse tutti i suoi video, e più tardi caricò un ultimo video, l'unico ancora attivo nel suo canale: Real Experience di Creepypasta&Stuff Chi ha messo in giro questo gioco? Perché? Esiste davvero una versione originale, o si tratta solo di una montatura come tante? Potrebbe essere stato creato da Cris stesso, chi lo sa. Alcuni affermano che faccia parte di alcuni progetti del governo americano per condizionare la mente dei militari. Che l'inducano all'obbedienza e ad accettare la morte. La villa dietro il cancello, nel livello del cimitero, resta l'obbiettivo da raggiungere, visibile da lontano. Eppure bisogna accettare l'eventualità di morire in azione e accettare di saltare dentro un fosso. Esistono tante supposizioni e la discussione è tutt'oggi aperta. Il Giullare (Creepypasta) Si sentiva strano da tempo. Dalla prima volta che aveva aperto quel gioco. Trovato per caso in soffitta. Ci giocava spesso e aggiornava i suoi fan sulla pagina. Un primo livello, un'enigma. Insomma la storia appassionava tutti. Un giorno come un altro, arrivato a casa, entrò in camera e chiuse a chiave la porta, come al solito. Accese il computer per andare avanti, per sfidare, quel gioco che tanto lo prendeva tanto lo faceva soffrire. I mal di testa sempre più frequenti non erano giustificabili. Lo sapeva bene Crisso... ma non riusciva a fare a meno di giocare, poi i Creepyfans gli davano una mano, lo faceva anche per loro, giocava, giocava e giocava. Livello dopo livello, oramai conosceva bene il gioco e non si lasciava più prendere in giro. Enigma dopo enigma, soluzione dopo soluzione, domanda dopo domanda. Oltrepassò tutti i livelli. Il labirinto. Il cimitero. Il corridoio. Il lunapark. La villa abbandonata. La miniera. Il secondo labirinto. La libreria. L'hotel. La Chiesa. Il manicomio. Eccone uno nuovo. Il dodicesimo per la precisione. L'ambiente è il più normale fra i precedenti. Pavimento in legno, mattoni rossi alle pareti. Il classico suono 8bit alle orecchie. Si era abituato Cris, non gli dava più fastidio come agli inizi. Si aggira per la stanza, si guarda attorno, sembra troppo semplice. Scorge un incavo in una parete sul fondo, si avvicina, la musica comincia a farsi terribilmente più forte, una scritta bianca lo attira 'LOUD', meglio non lasciare spazio alle perplessità, non serve ragionare troppo. Si avvicina e nella lettera O intravede uno smile, le dita gli impongono di avvicinarsi, una quiete interiore lo assale, lo smile sparisce, il suono anche. 'Join the game?' 'Yes.' ... ...Prima o poi qualcuno troverà nuovamente il CD contenente A Mind Joke. Sarà così possibile assistere ad un tredicesimo livello, "Il Giullare". E tu, vuoi ancora giocare? Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CP Storiche Categoria:GamePasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Teorie Categoria:Internet Categoria:Tecnologia